


Some Sort of Thing

by Caius



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brawl thinks Soundwave is--something. Something awesome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Sort of Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MacBoris](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MacBoris).



> Written for the [Crimson Optics Comment Fic Party](http://crimson-optics.livejournal.com/65591.html).

Soundwave was--was just--Brawl wasn't smart enough to know. But it was a good thing. An awesome thing. A very good, very awesome thing.

And a smart thing. Brawl was smart enough to know that he couldn't ever know what Soundwave was. Soundwave was 'telligence, and control, and policies and stuff, all the things Brawl hadn't given a slag about before Soundwave started being hot all the time. Onslaught stuff, except Soundwave was even better than Onslaught, had to be, Soundwave had never gotten his team put on a shelf for forever.

Brawl sighed. Loudly. Swindle kicked him, not very hard.

"You're thinking aloud again!" Swindle hissed. "Shut up or you'll embarrass us all!"

Brawl didn't give a slag what Swindle thought about him, or if Swindle was embarrassed or whatever. But Soundwave's optics focused on them for just a moment, and suddenly Brawl didn't want to be stupid and loud and embarrassing anymore. He stopped halfway through another sigh, and kept staring at Soundwave even when Soundwave wasn't paying attention to him anymore.

But Soundwave knew everything, right? So surely he knew all about Brawl. Knew all about how Brawl felt about him. He could read Brawl's thoughts! Uh, if Brawl ever had any, Brawl wasn't really sure on that, everyone said he didn't. Said he was nothing but a stupid pile of metal and explosives.

Explosives...Brawl stopped staring at Soundwave's optics and started staring at his shoulder cannon. Cannons, he knew. And Soundwave had a sexy one! Not big but...very blue! And hot! And--elegant. That was it.

Brawl stared at the cannon, trying to figure out everything about it. This part of Soundwave he could understand! Could even, maybe--help with!

"Meeting's over, moron." Swindle grabbed Brawl by the shoulder. "The slag's up with you?"

Brawl looked away from Soundwave, even if he didn't want to, and shook Swindle off. Swindle didn't matter. Swindle was short and ugly and yellow and not at all elegant. "Going now." Brawl said.

He rushed off to the armory. He was going to do something for Soundwave! He, Brawl! And maybe Soundwave would like what Brawl did for his cannon and maybe even think Brawl could do other things for him.

Maybe. Brawl didn't know. Brawl didn't know much. But at least he knew guns.


End file.
